


Storm and Stress

by Chrysize



Category: Bleach, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i really shouldn't let myself keep using the slow burn tag, the author self-indulges once more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysize/pseuds/Chrysize
Summary: Half a year after Overwatch’s formation and the Omnic Crisis is far from over. Despite their best efforts, there’s been so little headway into shutting down the out of control Omniums that people have begun to fear nothing will stop the threat posed by them. That is until the team gains an unexpected and otherworldly ally - help that can tip the scales in Overwatch’s favor.





	1. the introductions

**Author's Note:**

> boy howdy am i one self-indulgent mothertrucker. to the readers of On The Hunt, my sincerest apologies for the current delay on the latest chapter, having a brain fart on where to go so its kinda messy right now. hopefully i'll find some inspiration soon. to those of you wondering where the hell this kind of crossover came from, honestly, fuck if i can explain it. just please accept it at face value. finally, a brief introduction to the oc co-star of this fic: rei fujiwara is a long-lived oc of mine who had years of development devoted to her via roleplay. she's practically my daughter, and a massive pain in the ass half the time. hope yall like her.

What does Gabriel Reyes think of all this? He walked into this war knowing the omnics wouldn’t sit idly by while governments bickered and armies wavered in the face of the onslaught. Lines were drawn, and redrawn, and finally the only solution was to let the best that could be found do the best they could do, even if it meant bending and breaking more than a few rules. Overwatch is still a bit ragtag, rough around the edges - he can hardly imagine trying to make this all happen without Jack and Ana at his side.

But it still hasn’t been _enough_.

They gun the bastards down, and five more crop up. The omnics have mastered self-replication and do so at a terrifying rate, recycling their defeated brethren and whatever parts can be scavenged off the battlefield. One Bastion unit goes down, two more and an Eradicator show up the next day… it’d wear anyone out, having to face that for weeks on end.

After another exhausting day of directing troops, planning sieges and retreats, notifying governments and requisitioning supplies, Gabe’s too weary to look further than his current makeshift office for rest - no permanent one when they’re constantly keeping up with whichever front line needs them the most. It’s a cramped tent, screens and displays lighting up in orange and blue with news and messages and basically everything he doesn’t want to look at right now.

“Athena, turn all the monitors off. No messages until the morning except for emergencies.”

“Understood.”

One by one they blink off while he drops into his seat, slumping over the desk to cradle his head in his hands, careful to avoid his bandaged cheek. God, he’s tired.

Something tickles his nose. Gabe jerks up with surprise, fumbles for the desk light in the gloom, and finds… a butterfly sitting in front of him. Its matte black wings explain why he didn't notice it before, but that sure as hell doesn't explain where it came from. Maybe he's finally losing it, the super soldier serums and the stress of the crisis successful at melting his brain. For a hallucination it's pretty mild though, and strangely relaxing to just watch the delicate insect slowly work its wings up and down. After a minute of bemused staring he moves to gently shoo it off the desk, and is surprised again when it flutters up to alight on his arm.

“Commander Gabriel Reyes?”

Another shock, the tinny but clear voice that addresses him, apparently resonating from the insect perched on him - okay, this definitely has to be a hallucination. Right?

“Transmission detected, Commander. Monitoring procedure initiated.”

God. What the _fuck_. Gabe pinches the bridge of his nose, inhales deeply, then decides to go with it. Why the hell not? Maybe it’ll turn out to be a weird dream or something he can laugh about in the morning. “This is Commander Reyes. Start talking.”

-

Rei Fujiwara has been lieutenant of the Eighth Division for several decades now, proud to have filled the position after Nanao Ise was promoted alongside the new Captain-Commander. Before that, as the division’s fourth seat, she was witness to the almost-execution of Rukia Kuchiki, the Winter War against Aizen Sōsuke, and the Thousand Year Blood War against the Quincy. And then after that, the rebellion that had been centuries in the making, a civil war with shinigami set against each other on the simplest basis: either one upheld the current order, or else longed for a better system.

She had been of the latter, and with time the latter finally brokered its way to success, though with casualties along the way. Revolution beggars sacrifices, doesn’t it?

From there, Soul Society has actually grown and changed for the better; she can hardly believe it sometimes, walking out into the Rukongai and seeing construction of better buildings, souls given proper clothes and shelter… there’s even a program now to locate and care for souls with potential, keeping them from starving and putting a roof over their heads. A bit heavy-handed with recruitment propaganda, perhaps, but her childhood isn’t so far away that she doesn’t wish such a program had existed back then.

Her thoughts are wandering though, and there’s a meeting at hand, one of greater urgency than any in recent recollection.

“... and now that we’re all here, would the Second Division like to start with the latest field reconnaissance?” Captain-Commander Kyōraku spreads his hands with a congenial smile despite the fact that the Eleventh Division captain and his lieutenant have only just now shuffled in. Late as always - talk about a miserable sense of direction.

With a nod, Suì-Fēng steps forward, scarred along the jaw but only more intimidating for it.

“Forward scouts have confirmed Twelfth Division’s suspicions regarding the souls of these ‘omnics’ being susceptible to immediate Hollowfication. Their numbers are overwhelming Hueco Mundo currently, and Menos Grande numbers are on the rise. Yoruichi-sama has also sent word that the control of the ‘Omniums’ over the omnics prevents re-entry of the soul back into the vessel until overridden. As it stands, the World of the Living does not have a successful countermeasure without simply destroying the vessels entirely.”

No one looks surprised by the grim news. As the humans have been fighting their battles, so have the shinigami against a new strain of Hollow - the souls of omnics produce even worse monstrosities than humans when Hollowfied, something Rei knows from firsthand experience.

“And what are your results, Captain Kurotsuchi?”

Nemu doesn’t step forward, but her lieutenant does, and Akon looks like he’d rather be back in the lab.

“Contact was established last night with the human organization known as Overwatch via Hell Butterfly. Other than initial incredulity the leader was pretty receptive to your proposal, Captain-Commander.”

“Proposal of what?” That’s Hitsugaya - he’s grown a couple inches, finally making the shift from childhood to adolescence. Fortunate for him that his voice isn’t cracking yet.

“An alliance,” Kyōraku replies with an innocent look.

That sets off a flurry, of course, more than a few captains having something to say on the matter. Wasn’t it strange enough when the substitute shinigami Kurosaki was an ally? Hadn’t the Gotei 13 enough on its hands already? Kyōraku listens to the hubbub with a slow smile, trading glances with Nanao and pretending to be chastened by the lieutenant’s annoyed look. Rei feels a nostalgic twinge watching the exchange. When the noise finally starts to die down he raises his hands for silence, looking across the assembly.

“I understand that some of your concerns are valid, and we may discuss them in detail later, but for the time being I will assemble a delegation to properly introduce our forces to the humans.”

No few people look like they’re restraining themselves, whether out of disagreement with the decision, or an eagerness to participate. Rei herself is uncertain, and remains silent like Captain Yadomaru beside her. Again the Captain-Commander glances over everyone, and when his one eye lands on her, there’s a slow and unmistakable wink that teases a faint smile from her.

“Lieutenant Fujiwara, I’d like you to lead the delegation.”

Wait, what? She blinks a few times and feels the sudden weight of all eyes on her, freezing for an instant until an encouraging smile from Kyōraku finally gets her to step forward and bow. “I’m honored by the choice, Captain-Commander. I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won't, Rei-chan.” For an instant he gives her a wide smile, his voice low and assuring, then brings his voice up to address the rest of the assembled shinigami. “I’ll allow up to two other lieutenants to volunteer to accompany the delegation on the grounds of deferring to Fujiwara’s judgement, and a squad composed of ranked officers from each division chosen by Fujiwara will compose the delegation. They will be leaving within the next 24 hours. Captain Kurotsuchi, your division will be in charge of informing Overwatch of their arrival. Now, is there any other business in need of discussion?”

The point where grievances are aired and less urgent affairs are discussed arises, but Rei’s mind is solely on her new responsibility, thoughts running over who she ought to pick. Yamada from the Fourth is a surefire choice in her opinion, but the rest could be difficult, and she doesn't have much time to choose…

The rest of the meeting passes in a blur, and before she knows it most of the captains are filing out of the hall, voices trailing away.

“Fujiwara, look at you with such a big job to do!” Oh boy, that's - Matsumoto enfolds her in a brief but tight hug that has her yelping and flailing a little. Despite the red on her cheeks, she does her best to retain some dignity in responding.

“I think big might be a slight understatement-”

“Which is why we're coming too.” Here comes Renji, with Izuru right beside him - somehow she isn't surprised by this. Shuuhei is missing from their trio, but considering how overwhelmed with work the Ninth Division always is she bets he's gone right back to editing.

“You talked to the Captain-Commander already?”

“Yeah, yeah, we're all set,” Renji replies with a hand waved in Kyōraku’s direction, so all Rei can do is shrug. Of all the other lieutenants she gets along decently with Kira, and though she still butts heads with Abarai frequently he’s a solid choice nevertheless, and should've found his way to captaincy years ago anyway. Never hurts to have someone who’s captain-class in strength, if not actually ranked as a captain.

As Rei turns away from the other lieutenants she spies Yadomaru standing further away, one of her books in hand. After all these years Rei still finds the habit of reading mature material like that out in the open to be… not exactly a model captain’s actions.

“You didn’t have wait, Captain,” Rei begins, but Lisa simply shrugs. “I was talking to Nanao. She thinks you’ll do fine.”

It’s an indirect way to hear from Nanao, but it causes a warm surge of happiness in her chest nonetheless even as she suppresses the urge to smile and nods. “I’m glad she thinks so. I need to compile my choices for the delegation - did she say when we’ll be leaving tomorrow?”

“In the morning some time.”

Well that’s real specific. Rei snorts quietly, but finally makes her way out of the meeting hall with haste - she has plenty to accomplish, and not much time to do so.

-

Such short notice about something so important leaves them all running short on sleep, but in the early morning the delegation is assembled with supplies and already in gigai, uniforms sharp and neat. Rei has her hair pulled back into a low ponytail as has been her style lately, but beyond that her outfit is as plain as can be - only her position at the head of the group points to her leading role. Behind her, Abarai and Kira are flanking to either side, and after them the seated officers are waiting in three neat rows. Rei hopes she's chosen them well - she hopes Kyōraku chose well with her.

All the captains and lieutenants have shown up to see them off as Kido Corps opens a Senkaimon for them. Rei keeps her posture straight, only a glance to Nanao and Kyōraku - the lieutenant gives her a nod, while Kyōraku just smiles.

There's no chance to smile back; the Hell Butterfly is fluttering off, and she follows it into the Dangai.

A swift and uneventful trip sees them to the World of the Living, and Rei gets her first look at Overwatch’s encampment. The neat rows of blue and silver tents evoke a sense of order, and the small crowd that’s assembled around the clearing is rife with murmuring and wide-eyed looks - Rei takes a little pleasure in seeming mysterious and enigmatic, leading the delegation straight-backed and with her head held high. As soon as last officers step out the Senkaimon closes and silence hangs over the area.

Four people already stand out from the rest of the crowd due to unique uniforms that differ from the rest, and Rei’s suspicions are confirmed as they step forward; Rei glances back to Renji and Izuru with a slight nod, and the three of them move forward in turn, the two small parties face to face.

Rei doesn’t exactly have a proper introduction planned, but she sums up the courage to begin anyway.

“The Soul Society extends its greetings to Overwatch, and hopes that you are still considering the proposition of an alliance favorably.” Out of the four humans, only one is a woman, with tanned skin and glossy black hair beneath a smart looking cap - she’s exchanging a glance with the tallest of the party, a man who towers over Renji even, with long hair of his own - golden blond, though. Of the other two, the dark-skinned man with a swathe of gauze taped to one cheek clears his throat a little before speaking up in what sounds like a response that’s actually been rehearsed.

“Overwatch is glad to welcome a potential ally, and welcomes you to use this clearing to house your people until we’ve come to an agreement. We have a meeting tent set up where conditions can be discussed as needed.”

Rei nods, looking back to the seated officers with a quick gesture that sets them off on the setup of their own tents; returning her gaze to the obvious leaders, she bows (with a glance out the corner of her eye just to make sure Renji and Izuru are bowing too). “Your hospitality is appreciated. My name is Rei Fujiwara, lieutenant of the Eighth Division of the Soul Society’s Thirteen Court Guards. To my left is Izuru Kira, lieutenant of the Third Division, and to my right Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the Sixth Division.”

Three lieutenants seems a respectful choice, right? Rei worries a little as she’s been wont to do.

The same one as before nods his head in acknowledgement, making eye contact while extending a hand that Rei hesitates at before clasping - a warm, firm handshake as he responds, “Commander Gabriel Reyes, as your people already know. Captain Ana Amari represents Egypt, Lieutenant Wilhelm Reinhardt is from Germany, and myself and Captain Jack Morrison represent the United States.”

Each human nods as their name is mentioned, and Rei concentrates on keeping them straight in her head. For now she won’t bother with the countries - they mean as little to her as she’s sure divisions mean to the living.

“I would recommend we move to the meeting tent now, if you are ready,” the woman, Ana, offers with a slight smile. “Your people will be comfortable here?”

Already they have two of the six intended tents set up, plain white affairs save for the Court Guards’ emblem blazoned on the door flaps. Rei watches for a moment, then again faces the quartet with a nod. “That sounds like an excellent idea. Our officers will remain in their tents once setup is complete.”

The human crowd has been watching raptly, and the quiet murmuring throughout it now begins to rise in volume as the formal introduction ends and Rei, along with Renji and Izuru are led off by Reyes and his comrades. Such curious questions she can overhear from the soldiers - what the hell is Soul Society? What sort of teleportation device was that gate? Some of it makes her want to laugh despite the validity of their confusion; the Commander had received a solid explanation of the Soul Society from what she was told, but apparently he hadn’t shared any of it with the common folk of the encampment. Hmm… did Twelfth Division explain gigai, though? A question for later, perhaps.

They draw toward a tent that’s larger than its peers and seems to swarm with activity, though the presence of the officers leading them causes the other humans to move out of the way and watch with clear interest. Rei holds her head high as before, ignoring the whispers exchanged between Renji and Izuru behind her as they enter the tent. From there it’s a struggle not to gawk at the interior: dominated by technology, most prominent being a large and centered round table with an orange holograph of the earth slowly rotating above it, various markers stud the orb. Reyes leads them to a smaller table closer to the edge of the interior though, also round and ringed with chairs. With a polite gesture from the commander she and her comrades seat themselves first, Rei beside Izuru beside Renji. Then it’s Amari to Rei’s left, the tallest beside her, Reyes himself, and straw blond Morrison between him and Abarai.

The discussion begins, and Rei slowly learns how much of a headache it is to be the primary representative.

-

Reyes has a headache from trying to wrap his head around the possibilities of… well, everything. Other realms of existence, the apparently very real nature of souls, the complicated profession of these Soul Society people - but the advantages are clear as day to him. Increased numbers for one, and superhuman foot troops no less. How can an omnic fight something it can't see? There are already plans and tactics forming in his head.

The discussion goes through the morning, past lunch and then late into the evening, aides coming by with coffee for him and Jack, and tea for everyone else, as well as snacks. The leading member of the group has grown quiet, and it's the tall redhead who's doing most of the talking now, while the blond fellow occasionally speaks up.

For a moment he has to suppress the urge to laugh to himself - a blond, a brunette, and a redhead walk into the meeting tent…

There’s a lot that needs to be settled on, that much is obvious. But all the signs of a win-win alliance are there, and when every possible angle seems to have been covered for the time being everyone’s drinks have either been finished or gone cold. Most of them are stifling yawns, conceding that it’s definitely time to rest. The logistics can be worked out tomorrow, when everyone’s had some sleep and breakfast.

Gabe lingers in the meeting tent to look over the latest updates to the global holo, and at a soft tap on his shoulder turns to find the shortest of the - admittedly, he’s taken to calling them reapers in his head. Rei, that’s her name, with blue eyes and long, straight hair swept back in a loose tail with a ribbon. She has to be a full head shorter than him, but from the way she talked before he gets the impression of an experienced soldier, even if their methods of fighting clearly differ from modern technology. The short sword at her hip is worn with ease (peacebound and on the right, so a leftie apparently), and the same can be said of her companions’ swords too.

“Something I can help you with?”

She seems to hesitate, but replies, “To be honest, I’m the one who’s supposed to be helping you. The Captain-Commander asked me to… be an ambassador, so to speak. If you have questions about us, specifics about our abilities. He wants Overwatch to be comfortable with this alliance.”

Gabe mulls over her words for a moment, idly rubbing his fingers over his bandaged cheek. Interesting way of putting it, but he sure does have plenty of questions. Where to start?

“Mind if we walk? Harder to fall asleep if I keep moving.”

For an instant a wry smile flickers over her face, brows lifting a little before she dips her head. “I would not be opposed to that.”

So he makes his way out of the tent and she falls into step beside him, hands clasped in front of her and gaze mostly kept forward. Reyes takes his time thinking about where he wants to start with his curiosity, the cool night air perking him up a little - thank goodness it’s spring and they’re in a temperate climate right now, he’s been tired of all the cold places they’ve had to travel to so far. Anything lower than sixty five is unholy, really. And who in their right mind lets a man from Los Angeles travel to as cold a country as _Sweden_ in winter?

“So you people really are ghosts, huh?”

Rei twists her head to look at him, tilting it like a curious dog might, but he gets the feeling she’s doing more than just staring. Finally she responds, “Ghost isn’t the best term, but yes. The vast majority of us are souls originating from deceased humans, though the majority do not remember their past lives. The number of souls from omnics in Soul Society is beginning to rise, but… there’s a lot to explain. You probably got some of it from the initial contact communication.”

“There was a lot to write down,” he sighs, and just thinking about the hectic notes he’d written last night makes him groan - there’s a soft snort from her at that.

“This body is artificial, only living when a soul occupies it. If it gets damaged or destroyed, I can leave it and remain unharmed. We’ve been using them for a long time now, mostly for missions that require long-term area surveillance or…” She goes on with the basics and Gabe just listens, wondering how the hell he’ll remember all this. Same way he remembers everything else, he guesses. She's so matter of fact about it that he almost forgets how insane it all sounds.

“... believe you have the ability, though.”

Alright, he might have spaced out a little from a lack of sleep. After blinking a few times at her, she snorts again and repeats, “I believe you have the ability to see us outside of our gigai, or at least the potential to do so with training. It would be useful for you as the Commander.”

“And how do we know if I can, hm?”

“Practice, of course,” she smiles faintly, then takes her own turn to blink as she notices their path has led them to the delegation’s tents, which appear deserted as far as Gabe can tell. The wind seems to be toying with the flaps of the tents, but suddenly Rei perks up, looking to him as she points towards the tents.

“Here, look closely, and focus as hard as you can. You might be able to see…”

At her directions he purses his lips but squints at the tents anyway, straining his eyes for any hint of motion. Was that tent flap moving from a breeze, or an unseen spirit? He swears he can almost see something, a hazy outline, but it dissipates before he can even begin to properly make out the shape, and finally he shakes his head. Rei looks mildly disappointed, but simply shrugs. “Keep practicing, perhaps someday. Anyway, I hope you'll address any further questions you have to me, and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Good evening, Commander Reyes.”

The reaper turns to him and bows lightly, offering a slight smile that Gabe finds himself returning with a lopsided one of his own. Then she slips away, and he heads off himself - time to catch a little shuteye before the next emergency decides to crop up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations kids, i managed to get this written in a reasonable amount of time! tbh i think it's been helpful to cycle through different projects so i don't get stalled out as easily.

Within the next month, the first deployment of shinigami troops fights alongside Overwatch soldiers, and the first victory in France marks the beginning of the turning tide.

Rei finds it strange working with humans, but has quickly started learning the ins and outs. It helps to have the advice of Renji and Izuru to fall back on when she's at a loss, especially with the former’s experience with humans and the latter's similar sense of dry, occasionally morbid humor. And she's getting to know the important people of Overwatch, slowly increasing the ease of organization.

Amari is already someone she's growing to like, especially considering their shared position as the only female leaders on their respective teams. Then there's the oft armored giant Reinhardt, boisterous and possibly the most overwhelming man she's ever met - strong as she is even in gigai, a celebratory slap on the back from him was enough to knock the breath out of her for a good five minutes. Abarai had found that funny, at least until it was _his_ turn. Where Reinhardt is the enthusiasm, Morrison is the charisma of the team with the diplomacy that helps soothe over the heated disagreements that inevitably crop up in such a diverse alliance.

Last of all is Reyes, close with Morrison and a sharply tactical mind the whole of Overwatch seems to revolve around. Laidback and a bit aloof at times, but unerringly keen and occasionally prone to more independent decision-making - he does take responsibility for mistakes though, just as willing to make reparations and find a better course. There's almost always a cup of coffee in his hand, an eye always open to watch for the next obstacle in the way of his job.

She's growing to like him, too - maybe more than she ought to. Abarai has been side-eying her in the meeting tent lately, providing all the more incentive to not start getting _attached_.

Today though - a surprise visit, an unexpected Senkaimon opening at the designated clearing between the human and shinigami encampments that Rei only notices due to being on her way back from the meeting tent. And of course, it happens to be Kyōraku who steps out, without even Nanao at his side. An informal visit apparently, but she sure as hell wishes he'd given them a warning. As soon as he spots her he smiles, holding a finger to his lips. She bites down on her tongue, hastening over so she can keep her voice to a quiet hiss. “All due respect, but what the hell, Captain-Commander?”

“Can't a captain check in on his old fourth seat, Rei-chan?” he pouts for a moment, but is already back to smiling as he pats her head. “I just wanted to come see how everything is without any fanfare, don't get so riled up now.”

“Don't get… you're a pain in the ass, sir.” She squints up at him, but there's only an innocent, almost childish grin on his face. Finally she sighs, shaking her head - if the Captain-Commander wants to take a look around, then she might as well take Nanao’s job for the moment and keep him out of too much trouble.

“Fine, but I’ll be escorting you. And if Lieutenant Ise shows up I am _not_ covering for you.”

“Eh, so grumpy, Rei-chan...” Rei rolls her eyes at his gloomy expression. “Meeting tent first - the Overwatch leaders have been wanting to meet you anyway. Think they felt insulted you didn’t show up on day one.”

“Why should they? We chose some of our best to say hello, after all.”

Though she’s shaking her head, her cheeks are faintly pink, something Kyōraku can smile about even as she huffs loudly and takes the lead. The human side of the current encampment, quiet as it is, still doesn’t take long to notice the unfamiliar and flamboyant figure in their midst; they soon gather a curious entourage as they go, so Rei hastens her pace a little. Hopefully no one’s dispersed yet from the meeting tent, the lieutenant prays as they reach their destination and she holds open the flap for Kyōraku. Seeking them individually is always a such a pain.

As he steps in and she peeks around him, she notes with relief that most of them are there, save for Reinhardt. All bent over the table as she’d just left them earlier, still discussing the next battle to be fought. Rei slips past Kyōraku, clasping her hands behind her and clearing her throat loudly to catch everyone’s attention. “If I may: Captain-Commander Kyōraku Shunsui of the Thirteen Court Guards.”

That has them straightening up and turning to look, Morrison and Reyes already exchanging silent glances that have confusion written all over them. Reyes recovers admirably though, quick to step forward as Rei moves aside and offering his hand to shake.

“Commander Reyes. We were hoping you might turn up soon.”

Kyōraku clasps the extended hand with a smile, his free hand tipping his sakkat slightly. “Apologies for arriving unannounced, but the scheduled introductions kept getting delayed and I decided to come on my own instead. I’m sure they can live without this old man for an hour or so, right, Fujiwara?”

Rei only snorts at that, prompting a raised brow from Reyes and a wider smile from Kyōraku, who pats her shoulder and heads over to the table to shake hands with Amari and Morrison in turn - while he does that, she turns to Reyes. The gauze on his cheek last month had long since been removed, revealing two pinkish lines that are already fading into nice little scars. Not a bad look on him, but an irrelevant detail - stop getting distracted. Keeping her voice quiet as to not be disruptive, she peers around the tent a little while speaking, as if the elephant of the group might simply be hiding. “Where is Lieutenant Wilhelm? He was here when I left.”

Reyes shrugs. “Went to practice drills I think. Said he was-”

The Commander’s interrupted by the simultaneous chirping of an alert chime, and the clanking arrival of the aforementioned lieutenant, his hammer in hand even. The synthetic feminine voice and Reinhardt’s urgent, rumbling tones overlap each other, and Rei can hardly decide which voice to listen to until Reyes holds up a hand to silence both at once. “One at a time! Lieutenant?”

“The German military has failed to break the siege of Eichenwalde and the city is expected to fall within the next day. We must send reinforcements, my master and his men cannot hold much longer! And I must go as well, with your permission or not!”

Reyes already looks to be thinking hard, and Rei finds herself surprised when he turns to her. “How soon can we get a deployment of your troops to Eichenwalde?”

“Ah - within the hour,” she manages, glancing to Kyōraku - he’s smiling again.

“Good. Athena?”

“The omnics in Australia have broken through suppression forces near Adelaide and Lake Eyre, heading for Melbourne and Canberra. Official requests for Overwatch support are pending your approval, sir.” Above the central table, the holograph has zoomed in on a particular region, dashed lines and colored dots describing the situation - not Rei’s problem now that she has a new duty to attend to. The lieutenant is already turning to leave the tent with a course of action laid out in mind: first to organize the shinigami to deploy (Second Division scouts, Fifth Division infantry, Fourth Division medics, and then some), then find a Hell Butterfly so she can communicate with Kido Corps and get the Senkaimon up and heading the right way, on top of probably bringing Reinhardt with them, joy of joys. Still have to travel to Soul Society and then to their proper destination, but it shouldn’t take more than half an hour total to deploy…

A hand lands on her shoulder and she jumps, already starting to redden when she hears Kyōraku’s brief little chuckle. “You’re doing a great job, Rei-chan.”

“I - well,” she stumbles over her words for a moment, then shakes her head and inhales slowly as she straightens up. “The job has barely begun, sir. I’ll do my best… and we’ll just have to see if that’s enough.”

“I’m certain it will be,” he smiles, tapping a finger on his chin while glancing up at the sky. It’s only late afternoon, and Rei guesses it’ll probably take another half hour for Nanao to realize where Kyōraku has run off to - probably just in time for Rei to escort him back to Soul Society and dump him into her custody. Sounds reasonable enough.

Rei takes a deep breath to focus, then gestures for him to follow. “Tour isn’t over yet, sir.”

-

If there’s one thing Rei can be happy about it’s that while the march of technology in Soul Society has continued to lag behind that of the living, it has been steady nonetheless, and several years ago the Great Transition (or as others called it, the Hectic Transition) from paper records to digital was finally made in the Seireitei. Of course paper is still prominent in reports made by scouts and lower ranking officers, but the joy of taking all that information, putting it in a computer, and then _throwing the papers away_ … nothing can beat that.

Eichenwalde is a mess, but the Crusaders live, so her report starts. The Germans had been fighting a desperate battle when the shinigami arrived, but within minutes the tide had turned, the siege crumpling like wet tissue paper and the Crusaders within Eichenwalde rallying at the realization that they wouldn’t be crushed in a Pyrrhic victory. Since Rei had been leading the sharp point that first broke Omnic ranks, she’d found herself accosted afterwards by more than a few of the Crusaders, awed by the force wielded by such a tiny woman and eager to make friends with the new allies. The leader himself - Aldwich? Baldrick? Eh… - he’d nearly succeeded at bowling her over with a hand clapping her back enthusiastically. Well, now she knows where Reinhardt learned the move.

Rei had turned down the offer of honorary Crusader. However, it suited Renji pretty well instead, though Izuru had seen it as a good opportunity to get creative with sly “big hammer” jokes.

Men, _honestly_.

Counts of survivors, injured, dead, souls accounted and unaccounted for, all the numbers are compiled and sent off to - well. Not just her captain, but all the captains, and lieutenants too. All the divisions have at least a squad in the current deployment of shinigami, though there’s of course a plan to cycle through to give everyone a chance to rest. Except for her, and Renji, and Izuru. They’re the faces of Soul Society in the living world right now, and unless they screw up royally somehow, Rei doubts she’ll be getting much in the way of a vacation anytime soon. That’s just how being in charge of something so strange works, of course.

Well, that and it’s still a war.

But it’s a war they’re winning now, and she’s confident in their success at this point. On the human side once the crisis is resolved, so too will the danger on the shinigami side be lessened. The Omniums will either be destroyed or subdued, and omnics will no longer have their souls violently ejected and hollowfied. Of course, there will still be the danger of omnic souls leaving destroyed forms, but they can adjust to accommodate that, easy.

The loaned datapad beside her emits a quiet chiming noise as a blue light in the top left corner starts to wink, and she hastens to answer. Reyes lights up the screen with his warm brown skin, a serious expression already in place.

“Fujiwara. What’s the situation in Eichenwalde?”

“Far better than it was before we got here,” she replies, glancing over her report again before continuing, “and Reinhardt has not stopped jumping for joy, so to speak.”

There’s a brief flicker in his expression, too quick to read, but he’s nodding. “If you consider the operation to be complete, then we could use some help in Australia. The ground here’s uneven and the omnics are using it to their advantage to take cover and ambush troops.”

Rei ponders that for a long moment. Second Division’s squad would probably be the most useful in such a situation, but she’s loathe to send groups without the backing of Fourth’s squad for the human side of things, and that squad hasn’t even begun to wrap up their work on the German troops… well, maybe she can send a request to Kyōraku to give them a second squad from the Fourth. In the meantime, Second’s squad can go ahead and handle the situation - less wounded to worry about the faster things get cleaned up, after all.

“I can send help, of course. You can expect them within half an hour, but not the full force. Eichenwalde is still weak, and I don’t intend to leave the Crusaders until they’re back to full strength.”

“Understood. I’ll message if things get urgent. Reyes out.”

The screen dims and she sets the device aside with a sigh, looking back to her report. The omnics were certainly beaten back… but their Hollows lurk in the forests now, waiting for nightfall when the humans will be vulnerable. She doesn’t even dare more than a single squad sent off, not when the real battle awaits them after sunset. This will be solely the shinigami’s fight, and Rei feels tense just thinking about the monsters they’ll be clashing with.

No, she can’t leave the Crusaders to fend for themselves. Overwatch will have to make do with what little can be spared right now.

-

While the sometimes fluctuating helpfulness of their otherworldly allies can be frustrating, Reyes can at least appreciate the speed with which they travel, and it’s only about twenty minutes after his call to Fujiwara that the deployment arrives. This is one of their special units he recognizes from the deviation in uniform, dressed in the form-fitting clothing almost exactly like traditional Japanese ninjas. He still hasn’t worked out why their culture seems to mirror the island nation’s so closely, or really too much else, even with all the information practically spoonfed to him. Maybe it’s just because it’s such a paradigm shift. Maybe because it’s half past midnight right now, and he’s describing the current omnic entrenchments and movements to a unit of ghost ninjas.

A cup of coffee sounds really good right now.

The meeting wraps up quickly at least, and he gets out of the tent first, soon finding himself bracketed by Ana and Jack. Ah yes, time to get pestered it seems.

“Looks like they didn’t lend us that many people,” Jack starts casually, hands shoved in his pockets as nonchalantly as possible. Gabe rolls his eyes, though internally he has to agree with that. Why did Fujiwara send only one unit? “Each one of them is worth fifty of us, so it’ll be fine. Keep your head on straight, Jack.”

“Did you tell them you sent Gerard and Torbjörn to take a look at the situation in Eichenwalde?” Ana’s eying him speculatively, and he presses his lips together in mild annoyance.

“Didn’t think it was important enough to mention. If they find it irritating, Gerard can use that silver tongue of his to smooth things over.” At that reply Ana tuts lightly, shaking her head. “It’s not nice to keep secrets from allies, Gabriel.”

“It’s not a secret! There were more important things going on, Ana, you know that.”

“Just don’t expect us to cover you if they get mad, hm?” Jack elbows him lightly in the ribs, clearly trying to draw a smile from him. Rather childishly Gabe elbows back with his tongue stuck out, and it only takes a few more prods before they’re rough housing for the fun of it, ending with Jack trying to writhe out of a headlock while Gabe snickers and gives him a solid noogie for his efforts. Ana’s stifling her laughter off to the side behind her hand, doing her best to look stern as she shakes her head again. “You two are never going to grow up, are you?”

“Where would the fun be in that? C’mon Ana, you’re not any more mature than us,” Jack teases as he finally squirms free from the headlock, fixing his hair while he tries to snatch the beanie off Gabe’s head and giving up after several failed attempts.

“Hah, you wish! I’m practically a mother having to deal with both your antics,” she retorts, fists planted on her hips as she affects a stern glare, though after a moment she lets it lapse with a chuckle. Gabe purses his lips, “ _My_ antics? Jack’s the only troublemaker around here, I thought we had agreed on that.”

“What agreement? You’re both as good as children with the trouble you get up to.”

In the midst of their playful banter there’s a chiming coming from Gabe’s earpiece - incoming from the troops. Ugh, war never sleeps. Ana looks like she just got a call of her own, and the conversations play out mutedly, careful not to distract each other. Jack glances between the two, until Reyes closes communications with a sigh. “They need me out on the western front. Ana, what about you?”

“They’re reporting OR-14 units trying to flank the northern front, so that’s where I’ll be.”

He looks to Jack next, who shrugs. “I can go with you if you need the company.”

Gabe can’t help but smile at that, giving his friend’s hair one more obnoxious ruffling. “Come on then, pretty boy. Good luck out there, Ana.”

“Take care, you two.”

-

The wait for nightfall is tense and painfully slow. Neither Rei nor Renji enjoy the wait, but when the shadows begin to creep over the walls of Eichenwalde, all impatience is quickly banished, and plans are set into motion.

The last of the light fading away is the signal for Eleventh squad to activate their Hollow bait out in the emptied battlefield, away from the humans. Third squad, Seventh squad, and Izuru are the defending line within and around Eichenwalde, to fend off any strays that split off from the main horde. Without Second squad they have no ambushes lying in wait for the beasts, but Rei and Renji are each leading half of a pincer meant to wrap around the bulk of the enemy once they’ve made it to the meadows. From there, it’s simply a matter of cleansing an army of monsters. Not too hard, right?

As always, it’s never so simple.

The initial steps go well, the luring of the Hollows away from the humans into the fields and the first stages of the pincer closing around to cut off escape - until a cohort of them breaks off, making a beeline for the walls of Eichenwalde. The clanking, mechanical monstrosities barely escape entrapment, and there’s enough of them to pose a challenge to Izuru’s group. They’ve only just crossed paths, but Rei can at least see the worry in Renji’s face, with a facade of careless bravado thrown on top.

“Abarai, take Sixth squad and chase those Hollows down, I don’t like the look of them.”

The other lieutenant seems ready to countermand that just to be frustrating, but seems to think better of it, mouth closing with only an irritated grumbling. Maybe it’s a realization that she’s not doing it just to keep the field to herself.

As soon as they take off after the escapees, Rei turns her attention to the fight at hand, and the nearest shrieking Hollow that’s shaking off every shinigami coming at it. This one’s a stronger beast than she’s seen omnic souls produce before, metallic rock-like crags jutting out of every surface of its enormous body and forming a gleaming, ugly crown atop its stout head, with almost no neck to speak of. The lower body malformed, it knuckle walks and throws off attacks with its enormous arms as if knocking away flies. She breathes deeply to steady herself, already certain this fight is meant for her. Her blade warms in her grasp, awaiting the release command; with a deft twirl and a finger drawn along the spine of the blade, she utters just the words needed.

"Soar, Ketsui."

The flash of light catches the Hollow’s attention, its ungainly frame twisting to stare through a squared and bony mask.

No preamble here: Rei launches herself at breathtaking speed, her blade no longer the compact wakizashi but now a nodachi of impressive length, gleaming white hot and singing as she slashes with enough force to score a deep cut along the Hollow’s shoulder. It roars with ire and swings at her, but she’s simply gone.

Well, not gone, but high in the air and raining down a destructive series of shockwaves carrying her sword’s fiery heat with them. Each blow that lands on its steely hide leaves a smouldering crater, white ichor welling up and oozing out of each new wound as it screams, then recognizes where its attacker has gone. Now it gives a more furious howl, and a mighty push with its arms launches it skyward with surprising speed. She’s ready though, sword angled before her as she stoops into a dive that leaves her a blur even to those who can keep track of such speeds. There’s a loud screeching as they clash - in the aftermath of disintegrating black flakes, Rei falls to the main field of battle and lands neatly, hearing a few cheers from those who were able to watch in the midsts of their own fights, but there’s no time to acknowledge them when there are still more Hollows to fight.

She doubts all of them will be as easy as that, and her pragmatism is proven right as their forces begin to take casualties. Several of the ones she squares up with have the speed to match her, but as a jointed, snake-like beast lunges at her head, the sharp blades of Zabimaru curl around its neck and spines dig deep with a yank until head separates from body, a cloud of ashy particles swirling off while Renji helps her to her feet.

“Eichenwalde is alright?”

“Yeah, we took care of those guys. Wasn’t too much trouble,” Renji’s tone is off-handed, but the lieutenant looks actually ready for a fight now with that sharp-toothed grin.

“Thanks. Time to finish cleaning up here, then.” A quick exchange of nods, and they part to deal with the dwindling number of Hollows on the field. Now the shinigami are far outnumbering the beasts, and the Hollows realize it, a low moaning sweeping over the field in a move Rei recognizes instantly before even the faintest distortion begins to show in the sky. She leaps up and out of the field in order to be clearly heard over the din of the fight. “Kido Corps squad, Garganta negation! Everyone double down on the Hollows, they’re almost done for!”

It’s a new technique developed over the past decade or so, a Kido spell able to restrain the opening of Garganta - a huge advantage that she’s all too relieved to have at their disposal, especially with the foresight of keeping the Kido squad on reserve so they could have the energy to cast the spell. That’s the only downside: a large amount of energy, and at least a dozen synchronized officers to hold the Garganta closed.

Lashes of bright green energy whip forth from the revealed officers high above the field in their white headgear, curling around the emerging distortion in the sky that strains to open itself wider against the bonds of energy tightening over it. An eerie sight, like a monstrous tar black maw stitched shut, trying to open wide and swallow the stars.

The plan works, though. Soon the last of the Hollows are writhing as they dissipate into ashes, the Garganta subsiding and the Kido officers release their hold on it.

Now the objective is to care for the injured and the dead, and she sends someone to retrieve Fourth squad from Eichenwalde before setting her feet to the ground and slumping against the charred husk of an omnic that must’ve been destroyed mere hours ago. A tough fight, with higher stakes than usual, but they did it. That was the first serious war test of her lieutenancy, wasn’t it? It’s painful to wonder how many officers were lost on the field just now.

“Sleeping on the ground isn’t very comfortable, Fujiwara.” Rei looks up to find Izuru assessing her and she snorts softly at his statement, noticing the medkit in his hands. “Not sleeping, just taking a breather. Didn’t you leave the Fourth Division decades ago?”

“The skills still come in handy from time to time.”

He crouches down and starts tending to a wound on her arm that she hadn’t even noticed until now, but now that she does notice it certainly stings quite a bit as he cleans it up. No healing Kido, but a bandage wrap that seals with a tiny touch of spiritual energy, and he pulls her to her feet with too-cold fingers that remind her there’s steel bones hiding under synthetic skin in that arm of his.

“Go rest, Fujiwara. The report can be made in the morning.” Rei opens her mouth to protest, then abruptly closes it when she notices a dangerous little vial of green liquid he’s holding up for her to see, and the faint, almost _smug_ smile starting to twist his lips.

“... That’s cheating.”

“Goodnight, Fujiwara,” Izuru replies calmly. Rei heaves an exaggerated sigh, then heads off.


End file.
